


Just stay until I fall asleep

by Jayfeather13579



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: AU, Character Death, M/M, death au, these boys are so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfeather13579/pseuds/Jayfeather13579
Summary: A sad AU about sad boys. These boys are so sad (posting from mobile. Will most likely repost on computer later)





	

Chris sat next to the hospital bed, trying to push down his worry. Michael gripped his hand tightly, the IV in his arm moving slightly with the action. They knew this day would come. Michael knew long before Chris, but he still made the most of it. The two lovers never let each other go, always staying in contact. This was the end. Chris didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He had to acknowledge the darkness in the room. He had to acknowledge that Michael was dying.

He learned the news a few years ago when he and Michael started dating. Late one night, after Michael moved in with him, he told him.  
“Did I ever tell you about my sickness?” Michael nonchalantly stated, while checking the pizza in the oven. Chris looked at his boyfriend, a confused expression washing over his features.  
“No…?” The brunette replied, waiting for something stupid, like ‘liking small animals syndrome’. He wasn't expecting Michael to sit next to him, and tell him about his Hepatitis C.   
“Got it when I was a kid. It was a big reason why kids didn't hang with me. Didn't want to ‘catch it’ I guess.” The redhead said, leaning his head onto Chris’s shoulder.   
The beta tester took a moment to digest the new information, before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's forehead.  
“You uh...wanna talk about it…?” Chris asked, wrapping an arm around Michael. Michael shook his head and leaned into Chris more. They sat in silence for a moment before going back into a different conversation. Chris did research, and learned about his boyfriend's sickness, feeling a growing pit of dread in him for every medical page he read. Michael always told him that he could handle it.   
But one day, when Chris got home to find his husband passed out on the ground a few years later, he wasn't so sure. He rushed his husband to the hospital, to learn that Michael’s Hepatitis C had gotten worse, with no one noticing. Chris sat next to Michael’s hospital bed, the beta tester, gripping his husband's hand tightly, feeling fear rise in his chest. Based on the news, the doctor had one thing to tell him.

“He has a few days left to live. There's nothing we can do. You have permission to stay here for the next few days to stay with him. I'm so sorry.”

Chris felt his world shatter. He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world, but looked up at the feeling of a hand on his. Michael was smiling, albeit looking tired.   
“Hey… it's ok.” The redhead said quietly. He sat up, to the protests of Chris, and placed his hands on his husband's face. Chris tried to hold back his tears, but seeing Michael try to comfort him even though he was the one dying broke Chris easily. He grimaced and sobbed, crying heavily in the arms of his lover. The two held each other close, ignoring the world around them.

Chris ever left Michael's side, always making sure his little redhead was comfortable. Chris and Michael spent most of their time together talking about what they would have done, had this not happened. Chris always made sure to fall asleep after Michael, worried what would happen if he fell asleep before his husband. Soon, the day arrived. Chris sat next to Michael, watching him sleep. He held his lover's hand, enjoying the steady warmth from it. He felt his eyes droop, but for some strange reason, Chris couldn't fall asleep. He was jolted out of his daze, when a nurse rushed into the room unceremoniously. Chris took a step back from the bed, giving the nurse room to care for his husband. Chris became used to this in the few days he was here, although this felt wrong. This felt much to urgent to be a simple change of IV fluid.  
“Is something...wrong?” Chris asked nervously, looking away from his husband to look at the nurse. The health worker jumped, and looked to him, her eyes full of collected panic.  
“I’m afraid you need to leave sir.” She said, her voice tense and full of worry. Chris felt his heartbeat speed up, and he turned his gaze to his sleeping husband.  
“Promise that I can say goodbye.” Chris said, his voice shaking. The nurse pursed her lips in a sad smile, before nodding, and going back to what she was doing. Chris left the room, pacing up and down the hallway. He didn't notice the steady stream of nurses and doctors that entered and left the room in a controlled panic. He didn't notice the long amount of time that passed. All he noticed, was the warmth from Michael's hand fading away from his own. Soon, he was pulled from his daze, at the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. He turned and felt his heart lurch in panic. The doctor smiled sadly, and gestured to Michael's room. Chris gently pushed past the doctor, and sat next to Michael's bed. The redhead smiled weakly at Chris, holding out his hand, and the two lovers met. Chris covered Michaels face with kisses, and Michael wrapped his tired arms around Chris. They never separated for a second, whispering to each other about how much they loved one another, and the life they had. Chris squeezed Michael's hand gently, looking into his lovers eyes. This was it. Michael smiled, a drowsy look on his face.  
“I love you. So so much, in so many ways. Never forget that. If I hear that you blamed yourself for this in anyway, I won't give you any kisses when we see each other again, ok?” Michael said, and Chris let out a shuddering breath, when he saw that glimmer in Michael's eyes fade.Chris nodded feverishly, placing more kisses on his lovers face.  
“I know. I love you so much! So so much! Never forget that, ok? I’ll keep going, twice as hard for both of us. I’ll make sure to see the world they way you did, so you can keep living.” Chris said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Michael smiled, and nodded.  
“I wouldn't want it any other way Kirby…” Michael said, his grip getting weaker and weaker.  
“I love you Alpha. I love you so much Michael.” Chris said, blinking away tears. The redhead smiled, before kissing Chris one last time. Then he leaned back, closed his eyes, and let go of Chris’s hand.

That was the last night Chris smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Posts while crying* GET REKT FUCKERS


End file.
